1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fluorescence observation apparatuses.
2. Description of Related Art
A known fluorescence measuring apparatus in the related art performs normalization by irradiating an observation target with excitation light, detecting fluorescence generated by the observation target as well as reflected light of the excitation light reflected at the surface of the observation target, and dividing the fluorescence intensity by the detected reflected light intensity (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. S62-247232).
With this fluorescence measuring apparatus, even if the generated fluorescence varies according to changes in the distance and angle between an excitation-light emitting end and the observation target, it is possible to normalize the fluorescence and reduce the influence of the distance and angle, thereby improving the quantitativeness of the fluorescence observation.